


Touch The Sky

by camshaft22



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Hiding Medical Issues, Medical Conditions, episode rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22
Summary: You never start really preparing for the end until it's already here





	Touch The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I only own my car. This borrows heavily from “For The World Is Hollow And I Have Touched The Sky’, set after STID. All my medical knowledge comes from my own experiences and imagination, thus there may be some slightly dodgy science. Also, I’m using Chapel, JJ Abrams be damned. Beta read by the amazing shinyslyver. Couldn’t have done it without her guidance and cheerleading. Any mistakes remain mine.

Leonard McCoy sits alone in his office, determinedly working on reports. The crew had their quarterly physicals, which was a delight for the medical staff with half the crew trying to get it done and the other half thinking they were above such things and trying to squirrel themselves away with extra work and away missions. The Captain being the worst offender by far. Sometimes Jim was such a baby. He rubs at his temples, feeling slightly dizzy. He’s felt slightly off for a few weeks but his basic scans were mostly normal. Maybe the results from his physical would give him some insight. 

As if summoned, Chapel appears in his doorway. “Doctor, the last of the results are in,” Christine Chapel’s voice interrupts the silence of Leonard’s office. 

“Thanks, Chapel. I appreciate it,” Leonard says with a wry smile. “Any red flags?”

Her face twists slightly into an expression that he hasn't seen in awhile. This wasn’t going to be pleasant. “I had Doctor M’Benga go over it again, but it’s your results….”

Leonard scowls. “Well, out with it,” he demands.

She hands over the PADD and he glances through the results with a practiced eye. Good results for the most part, he’s proud to see, until he sees what has her looking like he was falling apart. He licked his lips and pinned her with a look. “How long?” he says, calm as all get out. Don’t let ‘em see you bleed, after all. He’s got to keep his reputation. Too bad Chapel's always seen through him.

“Six months to a year. It’s just starting now, but you know how aggressive Xenopolycythemia can get,” Chapel tells him frankly. He’s always appreciated that about her. 

“I know. Shit, we were in the same module on it in the Academy,” Leonard says. “It’s just you and M’Benga, right? You’re the only ones that know it’s me?”

“Yes, sir,” Chapel replies.

“Keep it that way. You know how to administer treatment, correct?” Leonard asks.

“Of course, Doctor,” Chapel huffs, insulted as he grins at her.“Alright, we'll do it every morning just before shift. I’ll authorize it so no one knows, but us. We'll do what we can to extend my time and see if there ain’t something out there to cure it.”

“There are many unexplored planets out there,,” Chapel hedges. 

“Indeed there are,” Leonard agrees, even though both of them know there’s little hope. Xenopolycythemia was a death sentence. There wouldn’t be another damn miracle like Khan and his super blood. Not that he wants that in his body anyway. It was bad enough having to use it on Jim. “Tell Doctor M’Benga to see me, and then go off shift. They’ve got it covered, Christine.”

“I know,” she replies with a sour look. This is as much her section as it was his and he knew how hard it was to leave it up to the other nurses and doctors. Christine sees his smirk and gives him a wry smile. “Thank you, Doctor.” 

“No, thank you,” Leonard tells her earnestly. They were in this together and he was glad for her support.

***

“So, I told him that if he wanted to really see what the laser can do, then he should meet me after sunset, in the weapons room. He showed, of course,” Carol says, leaning forward as Leonard grins back at her.

“Well, who wouldn’t with a pretty face like yours?” Leonard says flirtatiously.

“Flattery will get you lots of places, Len, but at least let me finish the story first,” Carol says and he waves for her to continue. “When he got there I showed him what my design was able to do at which point he decided he’s going to steal it. Luckily for me, I figured out what he was up to and told my professor. hey caught him in the act and was suspended. I believe he even got sent to jail.”

“Too bad for him,” Leonard tells her sarcastically. “But I’m glad you were ok.” They’ve only started seeing each other, both taking it slow. He’s always fallen in love so quickly and deeply, but she seems to appreciate a slower pace. Leonard had to admit he enjoyed their regular dinner dates. It was a good opportunity to get to know each other. “Reminds me of when I was in University,” he started, taking a quick bite and chewing it before swallowing. “I was at a gymnastics competition as one of the backups on the team, so a lot of it was making sure I was ready to fill in for anyone.”

“I didn’t realize you did gymnastics. What was your best event?” Carol asks as she takes a bite of her salad.

Leonard smiles. “I was best at pommel horse. I could show you sometime,” he offered. “I mean, it’d take a lot of stretching but I can still do it,” Leonard said with a grin.

“I’d like that a lot. Did you ever medal?” Carol leans forward, resting on her elbows.

“I have a gold from the Planetary Championships, but I never ended up going to the Olympics,” Leonard says with a shrug. “I wanted to go into medicine. Doing gymnastics was mostly to keep me out of trouble. Anyway, during a competition, I’m was just standing around and watching, stretching a bit when I saw this guy from the Arkansas team slip something into his drink,” he paused, taking a drink. “Now, there’s a lot of things a person could be drinking down on the floor. Vitamin supplement, protein powder, what have you. I wasn’t too concerned at first but then I saw his scores. This guy had been the weakest on his team and all of a sudden he’s strutting around, making scores that he’d never had before. His qualifying wasn’t nearly that good. So, after seeing him slip something into his water, I figured that he's using something. Turned out that it was an Andorian blend of hormones that makes humans stronger and works as a stimulant. Outlawed, of course, but I suppose some people….” Leonard grimaced.

“Yeah,” Carol agrees. 

“The guy, well he really wanted to win, so he decided to do something stupid. I had told one of the judges, Emory Dax, about what I saw and they were confronting him. I was hanging around when I saw that he had a knife on Emory! I'd bumbled my way into a hostage situation! They hadn’t seen me so I tried to make my way closer. Luckily for me, he’s too focused on Emory, so I got behind him and put him in an arm bar. He dropped the knife, Emory grabbed it, and we watched over him until the cops came.”

Carol looks at him and bursts out laughing. “You’re a hero!”

“No, ma’am. Just a damn idjit in the right place at the wrong time,” Leonard says with a shrug. 

Carol smiles and leans forward, closing the distance between them. Their lips touch gently as Leonard’s eyes slide closed. She pulls back , but she's still close enough he can feel her breath as she whispers, “My hero.” 

“I suppose it might be better to just quit arguing with you, huh?” Leonard replies softly.

Carol chuckles and leans back. “Exactly. Would you like to take this to my quarters or yours?”

Leonard loses his grin. “Oh. Damnit. I can’t,” he says with a shake of his head. The news from that morning returns to his mind, ruining the mood. “I’ve got a thing early in the morning. Sorry, Carol.”

“It’s alright. I think some rest might do us both some good, hmm?” Carol tells him. 

She’s more beautiful than he ever had any right to. She’s too good and he’s a bastard, not being honest about his disease. But he can’t tell her. Not yet.  
“May I walk you to your door?” Leonard asks, trying for casual.

“Of course. I would be glad for your company,” Carol accepts. It’s downright courtly of both of them. He walks her to her door and they linger, not quite pressed against one another. Leonard strokes her hair back from her face and smiles sweetly. “Sleep well, Carol.”

“You as well, Leonard. Sweet dreams,” Carol bids him, pausing only to kiss his lips gently before she’s gone as her door whooshes closed. He exhales softly, turning on his heel and heading back to where his own quarters are, hoping like hell that he can hide this for as long as possible.

***  
The door chimes, waking Leonard from his fitful slumber. He shakes his head, trying to clear the fog. His symptoms were getting worse. His upper body aches slightly and it feels like he is on fire, just under his skin. Leonard feels so very thirsty, even after getting up a few hours ago and drinking a few glasses of water. It just didn’t satisfy. Leonard pulls on a shirt, his sleep pants slung low on his hips as he goes to the door and pokes his head out, looking up and down the hall before letting Christine in. “Did anyone see you?”

“Not that I know of,” Christine says as she starts unpacking the necessary tools. “But we should have some sort of cover story if you persist in keeping this secret.”

“Is that a rebuke, Chapel?” Leonard asks as he rolls up his sleeve.

“Only a mild one. I took the same oaths you did,” Christine tells him,raising of her eyebrow in challenge. “I agreed to keep this secret and I will.”

“Don’t do that fucking eyebrow thing. It makes you look like Mr. Spock,” Leonard complains.

Christine laughs. “I wouldn’t dare presume to be,” she tells him as she starts taking several vials of blood from his arm. After she’s gotten a good amount, she gives him a hypo and Leonard has to grit his teeth, feeling the medication rush through his body. It hurts like hell, burning his arm and chest. His eyes tear up as he tries to maintain his composure. Leonard pants and glances at Christine. She watches him with concern and he tries to give her a reassuring look.

“Rest for now, Doctor. You’re not due in medical for another hour,” she says and pauses for a moment. “Will that be long enough for you to recover?” Christine asks.

“Should be,” Leonard tells her. He’d be there either way. It kills him to think that even with all their amazing medical advancements, some shit still has to hurt.

“Be sure to eat. You’ll probably want to change your dietary selection…,” Christine trails off as he holds up his hand.

“Already done. Thank you for the reminder,” Leonard tells her. He takes a deep breath, meeting her eyes. “Thank you, Nurse.”

“You’re welcome, Doctor.”

***  
Leonard steps off the turbo lift, going onto the Bridge. He’s rolling his eyes as Jim grins at him. It had been weeks and he was well. Even with the bit of trouble with the Dilithum mines on Coridan earlier, he was doing managing to be ok. At least Jim had been able to pull off a frankly impressive but stupid move and get them right on track to avoiding a diplomatic incident.

“How was that, Bones?” Jim asks, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

“That? That was terrible,” Leonard replies. “I’ve had to set two arms and give treatment to at least ten of the crew. You want to maybe not pull these damn stunts?”

“Ah, but Doctor,” Spock interrupts. “If not for the Captain’s ‘Damn Stunts’, we would not have forged an accord.” 

“You’re not helping, Spock,” Leonard snaps. He pins Jim with a glare. “Try not to be so damn stupid,” he tells Jim, pointing a finger at him. “Anyway, I got the crew physicals finished and the reports written as per your orders.”

“Everything in order?” Jim asks, still smirking as the stars flowed by on the viewscreen. It took a lot to get over the aviophobia, but Leonard is glad he did or he wouldn't be seeing as they passed on the very edge of this nebula. Even if space still sent a chill through him.

“Yes, Jim. The crew is healthy, no major issues. Would you like me to go ahead and transmit the results to Starfleet? They’re a tad overdue, not that you’d know anything about why that would be, right Captain?” Leonard asks him, sarcasm thick. 

“Yeah, sure,” Jim says with a shrug, trusting Leonard completely. “Nothing in there about me doing anything, is there?” Jim jokes, looking towards Spock.  
Spock looks impassive, not rising to the bait.

“None at all,” Leonard reassures him. “Just a report about what a terrible patient you are, but I figure everyone knows that.”

“Maybe if you wouldn’t stab me so much, I’d be more inclined to go to sickbay,” Jim counters. 

“No chance of that ending, kid,” Leonard shoots back. “On that happy note, I’ll leave you folks to it.”

“See you later, Bones,” Jim says, dismissing him.

Leonard leaves the Bridge, his smile dropping. He was going to break Jim’s heart. But at least Jim wouldn’t know until it was too late. Leonard owes him that much and more. 

***  
Weeks pass without incident and they turn into months. Discoveries of science and new planets, are made while Leonard notices the disease worsening. It starts slowly. Each day it's harder to get up in the morning. He feels more tired and irritable than ever before. Then there was today, where it feels like his brain in sloshing in his skull. As well as feeling like he’s got a spike in his eye. If that wasn’t all,he even fell asleep while on his weekly date with Carol. Bless her, she just moved him so his head was in her lap and let him rest. He wants to tell her, confess everything and let her comfort him but he doubts she would want to be with him after she finds out he's been hiding this for so long. He’s lost so much weight, he’s had to replicate new pants. Xenopolycythemia is a wasting disease and his own body is eating itself to produce more red blood cells. So far, he’s managed to keep everyone from noticing but the days where he can hide this will soon be over and he’ll have to get off the ship. Either willingly to keep the secret or in a body bag.

Now Leonard understands the acceptance that Spock showed in the volcano. Death was coming and while he was still looking for options and still trying to fight, it would be nice to rest a spell. Maybe then he could apologize to his Father. For not trying harder, for letting him go. 

“Fucking hell,” Leonard says as he opens the cabinet next to his bed and pulls out a flask of Saurian brandy. He looks at it, and knows that he shouldn't drink it, not now, not with this disease. With a heavy swallow, he puts it away. It isn’t worth it, not right now.

***  
Leonard feels his legs buckle as he gets off the turbo lift, but a strong hand catches his arm. His vision swims as he glances up. “Spock?” he rasps before passing right out. When he wakes again, M’Benga is hovering over him, scanning him with a tricorder.

“What happened, Geoff?” Leonard asks.

“You passed out, Leonard,” Geoffrey replies. “Luckily for you, Mr. Spock caught you before you fell.”

Leonard’s eyes went wide as Geoffrey glances away. “Does he-?”

“I didn’t tell him and neither did Chapel, but as First Officer-“ Geoffrey starts but stops as Spock enters the private room. Geoffrey nods at them and excuses himself.

“As First Officer, I am able to access any and all records aboard ship. Why did you not inform the Captain of your illness?” Spock asks, measuring. “You know regulations-

“Screw regulations!” Leonard snaps. “I’m a Doctor, not a soldier. I had damn good reason to conceal it.”

“Explain yourself, Doctor. And remember that while you may not be a soldier, you are still a part of Starfleet and under its jurisdiction.”

Leonard sighs and pushes himself up in the bed. “I’ll be dead in two months at the most. I… it's a human thing, an emotional thing, but I wanted to spare Jim the knowledge for as long as I could,” he closed his eyes and gathered himself before speaking. “I haven’t given up on cure. There has to be something out there.”

Spock meets Leonard’s eyes as they stare at each other. Their relationship hasn’t always been the best, but they were friends in a way. Leonard truly does like Spock and he's fairly sure that Spock returns the feeling. He just hopes that will be enough.

“Your reasoning is illogical,” Spock says point blank and Leonard wasn’t going to disagree with him on that point. “However, despite it's illogical basis in human emotion, I must admit that I understand your desire to protect Jim from this news. He would not take it well, but even so, you can not keep this from him any longer and it would be best for you to tell him yourself. Even though the news will likely upset him, he should know both as your Captain and your friend. " 

"And what are you going to do now that you know? Put me in the brig?" Leonard asks, only half joking.

"Your deceit, while against regulation, is hardly reason to put you in the brig. Especially since that would, no doubt, make it more difficult for you to develop a cure. Have you found any leads?” Spock asks, composed and cool as always.

Leonard stares at him in shock. Did… Spock just give his blessing to this entire thing? “It hurts to say it, Spock, but you're right. I do need to tell Jim. And I will," he promises. "But just give me a little more time."

"The word 'little' is vague in this context, Doctor. Make sure that you tell Jim soon or I will have to. However, I shall mark the this occasion,” Spock says wryly. “It’s not often that you concede at all.”

Leonard laughs. “Well, I am dying. I had to give you something,” he says with a sardonic grin. “We've tried a few things, but nothing's panned out yet. I actually think the last thing we tried, a treatment from the Ginet people might have caused the fainting spell.”

“Perhaps it would be best to discontinue that treatment and try something else,” Spock says. Leonard rolls his eyes. “What else?” Leonard is reminded of medical school all of a sudden as he looks at Spock’s expectant face. Just like trying to impress Dr. Bryce. As he takes in Spock’s face, he notices the tightness in the Vulcan’s eyes and exhales softly, knowing that Spock’s with him. He grabs a PADD and outlines the various treatments and their results. Spock manages to keep up, even offering a few insights. He’s not a healer but he was a scientist and an excellent sounding board. 

***  
Leonard was standing outside Carol’s door, tense with dread and not wanting to tell her. He didn’t know how to start telling others and at least Carol was pretty fond of him by this point. It might make it easier to tell Jim once she knew. He finally presses the chime, bouncing on his toes nervously. The door slides open to reveal Carol, dressed in a shirt and casual pants. As she takes in his appearance her blue eyes go from happy to worried.

“Len… You look terrible. Come inside,” she tells him, grabbing his arm and guiding him to a chair. “Was there some sort of medical emergency?”

“Nothing like that, darling,” Leonard says, taking her hand. “I’ve got some bad news….” He inhales, trying to marshal his courage. “Look. I want to say I’m sorry. It wasn’t that I didn’t want you to know, it’s just… I didn't know how to tell you..”

Carol frowns and wrinkles her nose. “Tell me what?” she asks. She settles beside him, their knees touching.

Leonard looks at her for a while, trying to gather his strength. “Carol… I’m dying. I’ve got Xenopolycythemia,” he tells her, reaching out and brushing her hair back. Leonard wants nothing more than to take her in his arms, but this isn’t the time.

“What?” Carol gasps. “Len… No. I- how long?” 

“Three months at the most. Likely going to be just two though,” Leonard admits. “It’s getting pretty bad, Carol. I’m… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I just-” he pauses, trying to collect his thoughts. “I thought maybe there would be something. We’d find something and I’d be alright.”. Their eyes meet and  
Leonard gives her a wry grin. “Pretty damn optimistic for me, I know.”

“Don’t joke,” Carol chastises as she blinks rapidly. “There’s still time. As long as you're alive there’s time. Surely something can be done….”

“That’s what I’m hoping, Carol,” Leonard says softly, finally reaching out and pulling her closer. He feels like a right bastard burdening her with this, but he couldn’t keep it from her any longer. He just wishes that he wasn’t going to leave her so soon.

Carol wipes at her face. “Have you… Have you discovered anything?” she asks, swallowing her grief.

Leonard looks at her miserably. “Nothing so far. I haven’t given up, darlin’. I won’t. But so far, nothing.”

“I'll hold you to that,” Carol say, her voice thick. “Do you feel up to watching something?”

Leonard nods. “What about that one from Betazed?” he asks, knowing she liked that movie. 

Carol smiles. “You’re being nice,” she says, grasping his hand. 

He shook his head. “You know me better than that,” Leonard tells her, leaning forward and gently kissing her. He was so worried that she’d leave him or hate him for lying by omission and here they are, still together. Leonard should’ve known better.

***  
Leonard thins his lips as he realizes he’s hesitating in the hallway again. He didn’t want to tell Carol and he definitely doesn’t want to tell Jim about his condition. Pacing outside the bridge was damn suspicious looking and he needed to quit being a coward. “Time to do this, McCoy,” he mutters softly as he steps onto the Bridge.

“Bones!” Jim greets, looking happy to see him. But his eyes are way too worried. “What can I do for you, Doctor?”

“Jim, I need to talk to you,” Leonard tells him gravely. “Alone, preferably.”

Jim stands up. “Spock, you have the Conn.” Leonard chances a glance at Spock, seeing the Commander acknowledge what Leonard was doing. Spock sat in the command chair as they left the bridge. 

It’s a short and quiet walk down the hall to Jim's ready room. Jim takes the lead as the door slides open, allowing entrance. Leonard follows Jim in,, looking around at sparse room. There was a desk, a console, and a few chairs, but not much else. 

“Do you ever use this room?” Leonard asks with a scowl.

“I write reports in here,” Jim deadpans. “So, what’s up? Other than you working yourself to death?” He taking a seat behind his desk. Bones sinks tiredly across from him and Jim frowns, worry clouding his blue eyes. “You look like shit. What the hell are is going on?”

Leonard couldn’t help but give him a stricken look. He takes a deep breath and licks his lips. “You always have been sharper than a whole drawer full of knives, Jim.”

“Didn’t I say something about metaphors?” Jim objects, narrowing his eyes. 

“I’m disobeying orders, gonna keelhaul me?” Leonard mocks.

“You always take the fun out of everything, don’t you?” Jim retorts. 

Leonard frowns slightly, his eyes slipping shut as his heart aches.

“Whoa. Ok, something’s wrong. What’s going on?” Jim asks. He leans forward. “Did you… Did you get dumped or something? I thought you and Carol were like… great. Are you ok?”

“Nothing like that, kid,” Leonard says with a swallow. He hesitates and tries to figure out what to say to the man who never once judged him or turned away from him like all his previous friends from before the divorce had. “Fuck,” Leonard whispers and looks at Jim. “I’m dying, Jim. I’ve got two months left. Maybe a little longer.”

“What?” Jim asks, his face draining of color. “How?”

“Xenopolycythemia. It’s fatal,” Leonard comments softly. “Jim, I’m sorry. I’ve been trying some stuff but it’s coming up bupkis.”

“Xenopolycythemia… I’ve never… What is it?” Jim asks, looking stricken. “You said it was fatal. What, is there.. What are you doing to treat it?”

Leonard looks at him, seeing the worry and upset he’s causing. He presses his lips together and inhales, tries to summarize it for a layman. “It’s a blood disorder. It affects the creation of red blood cells, making them go into overdrive but they’re not…” he pauses and rolls his hands in front on his chest. “Right. The body then attacks itself to get rid of them. While that's happening, the white blood cells are dying and the damned disease destroys the ability to make more,” Leonard watches to see if Jim is following. He seems to be on the same page. “So, they don’t get recreated. With the white blood cells out of commission, I’m susceptible to infection. On top of that, my body's started breaking down the fat and muscle I have stored, no matter how much I eat. My body thinks I’m starving and is in emergency mode,” he said with a sigh. Leonard met Jim’s eyes. “It hasn’t affected my mental capacity and it doesn’t seem like it's going to,” he sighs. “I’ve been working with Chapel and M’Benga,” Leonard adds. “We’re still working.”

Jim looks at him, horrified. “That’s why you’ve been looking so bad. I mean, I noticed but I never… Bones…”

Leonard glances at the desk. “I’m sorry. I thought maybe I’d find something, some sort of cure. Medical science has made leaps and bounds in the last year. It’s just not… enough."

Jim nods slowly. “I have to take you off active duty.”

“Jim! I can work,” Leonard objects. “My mind is as sharp as ever!”

“No,” Jim says, subdued. “I… you need to step down, Bones. It’s…,” he opens his mouth and tries to speak. Jim swallows and shakes his head. “You’ve got a very short time. Shouldn’t you… I don’t know, do something else for a while?” 

“I want to be here,” Leonard tells him, shaking his head. “I’d rather be here, Jim.”

“I have to promote M’Benga,” Jim insists. He didn’t meet Leonard’s eyes.

Leonard nods slowly. “Of course,” he says stiffly. He supposes that it was too good to be true. Jim had to put the ship and crew first. Leonard had just hoped that Jim wouldn’t take this away from him.

“You should try to go home. See your daughter again,” Jim tells him. “We’re not far from Earth, we can reroute or have someone going that way take you back.”

“Jocelyn won’t allow that,” Leonard tells him. He should know, he had certainly tried.

“Does she know?” Jim asks, eye wide and appalled at Leonard’s ex. “Does she not realize that you’re dying?”

Bones closes his eyes. “She knows. But she doesn’t want to hurt Joanna that way. I can’t go home.”

I’m sorry, Bones,” Jim half-whispers. “You… do you want to go back? I can at least…”

“No thank you, sir,” Leonard says, sitting up straight. “I’ll say right here until the end.”

“Bones…”

“If that’s all, sir?” Leonard asked, rising to his feet. 

Jim looks at him like he’s been hit. “You’ll be on reserve duty. Use any and all of the ship’s resources. I need you back, Len,” he tells him. “That’s all, Doctor,” Jim says, dismissing Leonard.

Leonard nods once and leaves, reeling from being taken off full-duty. He never expected it to hurt this much. At least he was still here, still able to do what’s needed.

***  
It’s another morning, with another regiment of drugs. Leonard opens his eyes and immediately winces, feeling his lower jaw ache as shivers ran down his body. He hurt. He hurt so bad. His eyes water and his nose immediately starts dripping as he fumbles around for something to blow his nose with. Leonard coughs and groans, and wants to die. He pushes himself up and wipes his face. 

“Gotta get up. C’mon, asshole. Get up. Just for a little bit today then you can go back to bed,” Leonard coaxes himself, finally rising to his feet. “Just a little bit.”

He gets into the refresher, closes his eyes and wishes he hadn’t woken up today. Leonard feels so goddamn tired. It never ended. When he got out, Leonard dresses slowly, pulling his tunic over his skin as his frayed nerves scream. He just had to get through the day. He had to keep working. He had to keep trying.

By the time he's out, Chapel stands in his front room, three hypos lined up on the table. “Take a seat.” 

Leonard does as she asks and nods at her, in too much pain to really bother speaking. She injects him with the first hypo, watching his vitals then starts the next. The medicine makes everything worse and Leonard actually hopes for death. His nerves were on fire and he wanted to scream. 

“All finished,” Chapel says gently after giving him the third hypo. “Can you work today?”

“Yes,” Leonard grits out. “I’ll work today.”

She exhales and nods, not wanting to have a fight. He can see her misgivings about this regiment of drugs flash over her face. 

“Thanks,” Leonard tells her.

“Eat and I’ll see you later,” Chapel tells him as he picks up and leaves him to it. Leonard leans back and tries to rest as his nerves kept burning under his skin. He could do this, he was doing this. 

***  
Leonard stands in the transporter room as the Transporter Chief does some last minute checks. Chapel enters the room carrying his gear.  
“I gathered up everything for you,” Chapel tells him. “Your next dose is loaded and available. It’s not going to burn like earlier. Be sure to take it precisely on time.”

Leonard raises an eyebrow as she scowls. He shakes his head, deciding against antagonizing her. “Thank you, Chapel. I appreciate it,” Leonard says as she nods and sweeps away.

Leonard is a little nervous, just like he always is when it came to this computerized monstrosity they call transportation, but he was going to keep it to himself and not let Kirk see his fear. He just hopes like hell he doesn’t die like this. Hell, he was already dying, sure, but he didn’t want his atoms scattered from here to the outer reaches of Neptune! 

He tries to focus on the mission to distract himself. They were going to investigate a giant asteroid shaped ship that had fired on them earlier that morning M’Benga had given him the assignment after Leonard had practically begged for it. He wasn’t in charge of Med Bay anymore but luckily, he had the loyalty of those serving there. It made things a little better. 

Leonard walks up to the transporter padd and stands patiently as Kirk enters with Spock on his heels. The Captain frowns when he sees Leonard there. “Bones… Doctor, why are you here?” 

“You need a Doctor down there. I volunteered to go,” Leonard remarks as he rocks up to his toes, impatient to leave.

“You’re not on active duty,” Kirk protests. “Spock and I will handle this.”

“M’Benga is very busy. He needed a qualified Doctor to go in his stead. Luckily, I am available,” Leonard argues. “Besides, you never know what might be down there. We might just find the cure for what ails me.” 

“Captain, if I may speak freely , I believe Dr. McCoy is the optimal choice,” Spock interjects as he joins Leonard on the transporter padd. Leonard gives him a grateful nod as they wait on Kirk's decision.

“I see,” Kirk says. “Are you up to speed?” he asks.

Leonard nods. “We’re to explore the ship, determine if we’re able to alter its course. If there is life, we will speak with them and if it’s just the ship, we work on trying to figure out the controls,” he reports as Kirk nods.

“Let’s hope we do find something, Bones,” he adds as he steps onto the platform and glances at the Transporter Chief. “Energize.”

***  
The planet is beautiful in a way McCoy is only used to seeing in pictures. Everything is green and there’s the scent of spring in the air. He grins as he takes in the bright sun and vividly green sky. It’s already a nice ship in his book and Leonard ignores the nasty voice in his head that says everything will only go to shit from here. 

“You’d swear you were on a planet,” Leonard marvels, still looking around the wide sky. 

“One fails to see the logic in making a ship look like a planet,” Spock remarks as he takes readings of the asteroid.

Kirk takes a deep breath of the warm, fresh air. “Reminds me of Iowa in the summer,” he comments absently with a look of distaste as he studies the area around them. Not seeing any danger, he opens his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Enterprise here, Captain,” Sulu responds.  
“We’ve transported safely. Kirk out,” Kirk reports. He turns to Spock. “What are your readings, Spock?” 

“No signs of intelligent life. This asteroid has a very odd composition, I am hoping to get a closer look,” Spock says.

They walk a little further, reaching a cave opening. They continue through the opening in the rocks. Leonard looks up to study the ceiling of the cave. The top is a few feet over their heads and covered in what appears to be made of a crystal type substance instead of rock. He glances down and raises an eyebrow when he sees a series of monolithic cylinders in the ground, blocking their way. 

Kirk was searching around the cylinders, his hand on the smooth marble looking finish. “No openings that I can see,” Kirk tells them as they spread out.

“There must have been some life on this thing to leave these behind, surely-,” Leonard starts to point out.

“The asteroid ship is over ten thousand years old, Doctor,” Spock interrupts. “Still no signs of lifeforms, Captain.”

The ground tremors under their boots as the cylinders lift up. Soldiers stream out of the opening, each dressed in ancient looking apparel, surrounding them. As a unit, the Soldiers point their swords at the landing party’s chests. Leonard thins his lips as he looks at their swords. “Well, this is another fine mess, Captain. Glad I didn’t miss this” 

“You could’ve stayed on board the ship, Doctor!” Kirk snaps then looks at the soldiers. “I’m Captain James T. Kirk. We don’t mean you any harm.”

The men part slightly, making way for a beautiful woman with gorgeous brown hair, curled around her face. Leonard is stricken by how beautiful she is. It’s almost unreal.

“Why have you come here?” she demands. The woman pins him with a sharp look and he stares back at her, defiant.

“I was just telling your soldiers… I’m Captain James T. Kirk, this is Mr. Spock and Dr. McCoy. We don’t mean you any harm. We’re explorers-” Kirk says, turning on the charm. 

“Explorers? From where did you come?” 

“From very far away,” Leonard interjects smoothly, being cautious. He met the woman’s eyes, struck by their beauty. “We only wish to learn more about your home.”

The woman smiles briefly. “I am Natira, High Priestess to the People of this land. Welcome to Yonada.”

“Thank you, Natira,” Kirk says; surprising Leonard, who had gotten lost in Natira’s striking beauty . Leonard shakes himself, trying to get back to the here and now. There was something unsettling about her.

“If you wish to be among my people, you must meet the Oracle,” Natira insists. 

“Absolutely,” Kirk agrees. 

Natira nods to the soldiers and they surround them as they’re led inside the asteroid. They walk together silently, down a set of stairs and through a corridor. People are lined up along the walls, staring at them. Natira’s people bow towards the young Priestess, showing their respect for her. When they reach the end of the corridor, Natira waves her hand over a large panel with glyphs carved into it next to a large door. Leonard glances around, watching the other people. Spock seems surprised at the look of something but Leonard isn’t sure.  
They enter an ornate room with displays of suns and planetary systems as well as a large stone obelisk in the center of the room, against the far wall. 

“You will kneel,” Natira orders them. Leonard raises an eyebrow and shrugs, when in Rome, and goes to his knees. He bites back a comment about how this wasn’t like any church he’s ever seen. 

“They called this their land,” Leonard says as he leans close to Kirk. “I don’t think these people don’t realize they're on a spaceship.”

“They’ve been in flight over ten thousand years, maybe they don’t-“ Kirk stops as the guards shove the two of them so they’ll be quiet. 

Natira glides over to a platform and kneels in front of the obelisk. It lights up as she starts to speak. “Oh, Oracle of the people, most perfect and wise. Strangers have come to our land. Captain James T. Kirk, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Spock. They say they are explorers.”

“Peaceful explorers,” Kirk injects. Natira turns to look at them with a stern expression as she rises. Following her example, they rise, getting off their knees. Leonard sighs in relief.

“For what reason do you visit this land?” Natira asks.

“We come in friendship,” Kirk assures her.

There’s a sound of lightning as the Oracle crackles.

“Then learn what it means to be our enemy before you learn what it means to be our friend,” the Oracle says and they’re struck by lightning, jerking in agony before blissfully passing out.

***  
Leonard wakes up, unable to move his body, but he can hear voices around him. 

“Bones? Bones, you ok?” Kirk asks, gently touching him. 

“The Doctor must have received an excessively large electrical shock,” Spock intones.

“No. That’s not it,” Kirk says.

They’re both silent as Bones tries to make his tense and unmoving body work. He’s awake. He’s alive in here!

“You know, don’t you?” Kirk asks after a few moments.

“I am aware of his condition, yes,” Spock admits.

“Figures. Did the entire ship know before I did?” Kirk snaps at his First Officer. 

“I was not informed by traditional means, Captain. I was alerted when Dr. McCoy had an incident in one of the turbolifts. From there, I checked his records and after some delicate work, I found the diagnoses he attempted to hide. He did not tell me directly and would have gladly kept such information from me until he died.”

“That’s-,” Kirk starts. “That’s very true. I don’t think he would’ve said anything and I don’t even know why he did say anything,” he says, sounding frustrated. Leonard feels sick to his stomach as he realizes how hurt Jim is because of his actions.

“The Doctor may have come to a conclusion about his chances and did not wish to leave you unaware of the situation,” Spock answers. “He is particularly talented when it comes to his field.”

“A compliment for the good Doctor, Spock?” Kirk asks.

“I am merely stating fact. To do otherwise would be illogical, Captain.”

Kirk smiles as McCoy lets out a breath, his body returning to normal. He shudders and forces himself to open his eyes and work his hands.  
“Bones, how are you?” Jim asks, his voice straining.

“I’m all right. Are you alright, Mr. Spock?” Leonard asks, looking at the Vulcan.

“Very well, Doctor. The Captain and I seem to have suffered no ill effects,” Spock replies.

“Oh, that Oracle really packs a wallop,” he says as Spock reaches out and steadies him as Leonard gets to his feet. He gives Spock a slight nod, glad for the support. “We’d better get to that control room,” Leonard says, all business. There’s something going on here and he doesn’t care for it.

“Are you ok to be walking?” Jim asks with a raised eyebrow. 

“I’m fine,” Leonard tells him. Jim nods and backs off slightly.

“Captain, informing these people they are on a starship may violate the Prime Directive,” Spock states.

Jim considers it and shakes his head. “No, the people of Yonada may be changed by the knowledge, but we can’t just exterminate them.”

“Logical conclusion, Captain,” Spock agrees. 

Kirk smiles briefly. “We must also consider the three billion on Daran Five.”

“Of course, Captain.” Spock nods.

Leonard rubs his head, feeling it ache and stretches his arms as he notices a small, old man slip into the room. “Gentlemen, we have a visitor.” 

The man looks around nervously, his fingers twitching as he bows towards them. He moves forward, pulling out a pouch. With slightly trembling hands, he pours out some tablets and gives one to Leonard and then gives two to Kirk. Kirk turns and gives one to Spock. 

“For strength. Many of us have felt the effects of the Oracle,” he says, embarrassed. “This is of benefit.”

Leonard takes the pill and dry swallows. “Tastes like an ancient herb derivative.”

“You are not of Yonada,” the man comments. 

Kirk shakes his head. “No, we’re from outside your world.”

The man narrows his eyes and looks confused. “Where is outside?”

“Up there,” Kirk says as he points upwards. “Outside your land.”

The man nods. “That’s what they say,” he says and winces in pain. “Many years ago, I did something forbidden. I climbed up the mountain where it is forbidden.” He winces again as Leonard moves closer, pulling out his tricorder. 

“Why is it forbidden?” Kirk asks, looking uneasy. “Who are they?”

“I am not sure,” the man says as he hisses, touching his head. He glances up at them. “Things are not as they teach us. For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky.” The man lets out a yell as he clutches his head and begins to fall. Leonard immediately catches him, easing him to the ground.

“What’s going on, Bones?” Kirk asks. 

“He’s unresponsive,” Leonard tells him as he checks out the man. “There’s something,” he trails off, touching the man's skin where a red light is fading. “There’s something under his skin,” Leonard says, turning towards Kirk. “He’s dead.” 

Kirk frowns. “For the world is hollow and I have touched the sky.”

“He did mention that it is forbidden to climb the mountain,” Spock says. 

“Of course it is,” Kirk agrees. “If you climb too high, you’d be able to touch the sky and figure out that you were living in a ball, probably a spaceship. So, they forbid it.”

In the open doorway, Natira and other women approach, carrying trays. 

“I’ve brought you food and-” she starts then gasps. “What happened?”

“We don’t know,” Kirk tells her. “He suddenly cried out in pain and collapsed, dead.”

“Fetch the guard,” Natira orders one of the women with her. Natira kneels by the man’s side and starts praying. She finishes and thins her lips. “He was a foolish old man,” she says with a sigh. “Please forgive him. It is written that those that sin or speak evil will be punished.”

“Please take him away gently,” Natira orders the guards when they arrive. As the guards take the man away, Leonard sinks onto the bench. He closes his eyes and rubs his face, suddenly exhausted. 

Natira goes to him and gives him a worried look. “You do not seem well. This is distressing to me.” 

Leonard blinks in surprise, his head coming up. “Oh, no, no. I’m fine. Thank you.”

Natira smiles. “It is the will of the Oracle that you be treated as welcome guests,” she announces as she goes to where the other women have set up drinks and food.

Kirk leans in close to Leonard. “Looks like you’ve got a fan, Bones.” 

“Indeed Doctor, Natira has show a marked preference for your company,” Spock observes.

Leonard smirks. “Well now. Nobody can blame her for that, can they?”

Jim tilts his head and grins. “Well, I find the lady’s taste questionable, especially after rooming with you for so long, but she obviously prefers you and you don’t seem to mind. If you could arrange to be alone with her, Spock and I can look for the control room.”

Leonard scowls at Kirk, but nods his agreement as Natira and one of the women approached them. 

“It is time to refresh yourselves,” she announces. Natira passes Leonard one of the glasses, giving him a radiant smile. Spock passes a glass to Kirk and refrains from grabbing one himself.

“Thank you, Mr. Spock,” Kirk murmurs. “To our good friends on Yonada,” he toasts as they all take a drink.

“We are very interested in your land,” Spock tells Natira. 

“That pleases us,” Natira says with a warm look. 

“Good! Then you wouldn’t mind if we looked about?” Kirk asks with a smile. 

Natira nods. “Not at all. The People are aware of you now.” Leonard starts coughing, covering his mouth with his fist. Natira turns her attention to him. “Are you well enough to go about?”

Leonard looks up at her. “Perhaps not.” 

Natira nods. “Then you can remain here and rest. You and I can talk.”

“You are very kind,” Leonard tells her.

Natira looks at Kirk and Spock. “You are free to walk about and meet our people.” 

“Thank you,” Kirk says and puts his cup down. “And thank you for watching out for Doctor McCoy.”

Natira shakes her head. “Not at all,” she says as she looks at Leonard. “We will make him well.”

Kirk glances over at Spock. “Mr. Spock?” Spock nods and they both leave together. 

One of the women offers Leonard food, and he holds up a hand. “No thank you.” Natira puts down her drink. “Leave us,” she orders and the women leave. 

Leonard looks up at her from where he’s sitting. “I’m curious. How did the Oracle punish that old man?”

Natira walks past him, turning her back to him. “I cannot tell you now.”

“There’s some way that the Oracle knows what you say, isn’t there?” Leonard presses. 

Natira turns towards him. “What we think, what we say. The Oracle knows the hearts and minds of the People.” She hesitates. “I did not know you would be so hurt by it.”

Leonard shakes his head. “It’s alright,” he reassures her, reaching out and grasping her hand. “I suppose we had to learn the power of the Oracle.”

Natira sat by him, holding his hand. “McCoy, there is something I must say,” she tells him, her beautiful eyes filled with longing. Leonard goes still, waiting and hoping he’s wrong. “Ever since I first saw you, I-“ she shakes her head. “It is not the manner of the People to hide their feelings.”

“Honesty is usually a good policy,” Leonard tells her, trying to keep her occupied. 

“Is there a companion for you?” Natira asks, straight to the point. 

Leonard exhales and nods. “There is someone. But I’m about to hurt her very badly. I’m dying. I have only a short time left. She knows, but I don’t want her to watch. She’s suffered so much. There are people I don’t want to watch me die,” Leonard shakes his head. “No one should see that.”

Natira looks at him, startled. “You would be welcome here, among the People. We would make your last days wonderful.”

Leonard squeezes his eyes shut. It felt like betrayal and like he was abandoning everyone he still cared about. But it was better than them watching him die in agony and have to do the honors themselves. 

“Honestly, I’d rather you not see it either,” he says apologetically. 

Natira nods. “Please consider it. McCoy, when I look at you, I wish to know you better. Learn about you. I hope that you will allow me this.”

“I’ll consider it,” Leonard tells her, raising his eyebrow at her forwardness. They hadn’t spoken all that much. Must be a cultural thing, he reasons.

Natira finishes her drink and sets the glass down. “I must speak with the Oracle. Will you remain here?” she asks, hopefully.

“I won’t move,” Leonard promises. She leaves the room and he sighs, rubbing his face. “I hope that was enough time.”

***  
Leonard waits patiently until he hears running. He stands up and walks out of the room, just knowing that the commotion had to be caused by Kirk. Leonard hides in a corner and watches as the guards take both Kirk and Spock down another hallway. Shortly after Natira storms by and he follows her, entering her room. 

“What are you going to do with my friends?” Leonard asks.

Natira steps away from the wall and turns to him. “They entered the Oracle room.”

He steps closer, stricken. “And the punishment is death?” Leonard asked, needing to be certain.

“They betrayed us!” Natira exclaims. “They broke our trust. There is no other decision I can make. ”

Leonard shook his head. “They acted out of ignorance. It was only curiosity that brought them there.”

“They said they came in friendship,” Natira accuses. 

“Please,” Leonard asks. “Just let them return to our ship.”

“I cannot. They broke a sacred law,” she tells him.

Leonard steps closer and gently touches her shoulders. “Will you change your decision for me?” he asks. Spock and Jim were too important to die here. He could stay here and they could go back to the ship. It was the only way. “I’ve made up my mind. I’m staying here, with you, on Yonada,” Leonard tells her as she moves forward and they hug. He holds her close, knowing he had to save Kirk and Spock. “Natira, what they did, they only did out of ignorance. It was never meant to hurt you or the People. Just let them return to the ship. You won’t regret it.” He pulls back slightly to look into her eyes. “How do you think I’d feel if I stayed here, with my only chance for happiness in my last weeks, knowing that they had died?”

“Yes,” Natira agrees. “So be it. This I will do for you. For your happiness and future.”

***  
Kirk and Spock stand on the planet ship's surface, Kirk looking dismayed and anxious as Leonard walks out of one of the cylinders. He hands them their communicators, keeping just out of range. Kirk narrows his eyes.

“You’re returning with us?” he asks, holding the communicator.

“No, Jim,” Leonard tells him. 

Kirk gapes at him. “Bones! These people are the Fabrini, their solar system was destroyed and this is the last ship sent from that world. It’s on a collision course with Daran Five. We can’t let you stay here!”

Leonard sighs, closing his eyes. He exhales and rubs his face. “I know,” he says as he steps forward, getting close to them. “They’ll kill you if you don’t leave now. I have maybe two months left. Probably less. Let me do this for you.”

“It’s not that simple. We’re going to have to destroy it if we can’t get it rerouted,” Kirk insists. “You’ll die in hours.”

“Either way, I’ll still be dead,” Leonard cuts him off. “I don’t want you to watch me fall apart. At least give me my damn dignity.”

Kirk looks at him, disbelieving. He grits his teeth and anger blooms on his face. “I’m ordering you to immediately return to the ship.”

“I decline,” Leonard says. “Besides, I’m not on duty anymore, Captain,” he retorts, stressing the title.

Kirk exhales and flips open the communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise.”

“Sulu here, Captain,” Sulu’s voice comes over the communicator. 

“Two to beam up, Lieutenant. Lock onto Mr. Spock and me,” Kirk says, locking eyes with Leonard.

“But Captain, what about Doctor McCoy?” Sulu asks, voice cautious.

“He’s staying,” Kirk tells him. “Kirk out.”

They beam back to the ship. Jim’s anger and betrayal are the last things Leonard will ever see on his best friend’s face. He turns on his heel and walks back inside, exhaustion and soreness catching up to him finally. Jim wouldn’t just shoot them down. He’d start rattling cages, getting everyone working on a solution. They’d save everyone. Leonard just had to give them the chance to get it done. He walks into the room they had been given and sits down, needing to gather himself. 

Natira enters, drawing his attention. Leonard smiles, wan. “So, what do we do first?” 

Natira frowns. “Are you sure you don’t wish to rest?We can wait on the ceremony until the morning.”

Leonard shakes his head. “No, I should… I should be a part of you,” he says, eyes flickering up to meet hers. “The People.”

Natira flushes and nods. “Then come,” she offers a hand, helping him rise. They walk together to the Oracle room, the hallways empty. It must be much later here than he expected. They stop in front of the door and Leonard pays attention this time, watching Natira. 

“Go to the platform,” Natira instructs. “And kneel.”

Leonard ambles over, gently going to his knees on the platform. Natira stands before him with a small ovule device between her fingers. 

“To become one of the People of Yonada, the instrument of obedience must be made part of your flesh. Do you consent?” the Oracle intones.

Leonard looks up at Natira then at the Oracle. “I do.”

“Proceed,” the Oracle orders.

Natira moves to stand before him, the ovule in her fingers. “Say now, because once it is done, it is done.”

“Let it be done,” Leonard tells her. 

Natira touches his chest as the ovule disappears and becomes one with him. “You are now one with the people.”

“Teach him what he must know as one of the People,” the Oracle intones as Natira offers her hand to help Leonard up. She walks with him to an obelisk at the side of the room and touches three of the planets on the front. It opens to reveal a white book. 

“This is the Book of the People. It is to be opened and read once we reach the new world of the promise. It was given to us by the creators,” Natira explains.

“Do the People know the contents of the book?” Leonard asks, feeling the sensation of an electrical charge go through him, making his head tingle.

“Only that it tells of our world here and why soon, one day, we must leave it for the new world,” she tells him.

“Has the reason that the People must leave been revealed to you?” Leonard questions, knowing this was important.

Natira shakes her head. “No, it has not.”

Leonard nods and looks at the pristine book. “Don’t you long to know its secrets?” he asks, hoping to get just a little more information.

Natira shakes her head, her beautiful hair swinging like a pendulum. “No, it is enough for me to know that we shall understand all when we reach our home.”

Leonard smiles back, knowing there was nothing he can get out of her for now. “Fair enough. Do you mind if I retire? After all this, I feel like it might be best if I rest.”

“Of course!” Natira agrees. “I shall walk with you.”

***  
After a few hours of sleep, Leonard sits up and pulls out his communicator. He glances around to make sure he is alone and then contacts the Enterprise.

“McCoy to Enterprise,” Leonard says.

“Enterprise here, Doctor,” Uhura responds. 

“It’s urgent, Uhura. I need to speak with Jim,” Leonard tells her.

“Of course. One moment, please,” she says, quick and efficient as ever. A longing for home sweeps over him as he waits. There’s a tone and Leonard has to close his eyes, he’s so relieved that Jim took the call.

“Jim.” 

“Yes, Bones?” Jim asks. 

“We may be able to get these people back on course,” Leonard tells him immediately, wasting no time.

“You’ve located the controls?” Jim asks eagerly.

“No, but I’ve seen the book that contains all the knowledge of the creators. If you-“ he cuts off, wincing in pain as his muscles begin to ache and burn like fire. “If you and Spock can-“ Leonard hisses as his heart starts throbbing in his chest. “You can dig out the information!” he exclaims, his stomach flip flopping as nausea and the taste of sour milk overwhelms him. He’s never wanted to die so badly.

“Where is it?” Jim prompts.

Leonard can’t answer. As the pain and suffering intensifies, he lets out a scream and collapses.

***  
Leonard gasps as he opens his eyes, his body sore and aching. The first thing he sees Jim above him and Spock to the side. Natira is also there,sitting near him with tears on her face.

“Bones! You said something about a book. Where is it?!” Jim asks, looking frantic.

“They must not know!” Natira exclaims. 

“The Oracle room,” Leonard rasps out as her eyes go wide in betrayal.

“You will never see the book. It is sacrilege!” she declares and gets to her feet, starting for the door. “Guards! Guards!”

Kirk glances at Spock then is up and running after her. Leonard looks up at Spock as he feels the refreshingly cool touches of the Science officer checking him over. He gives Spock a curious glance, wondering what Spock senses about him. Spock reaches just out of Leonard’s sight and is now holding a small device in his long fingers. Leonard boggles at it, wondering just what it is and can hear Kirk appealing to Natira in the background, firmly telling her the truth. Spock places the device over where the obedience device was embedded. The ovule comes out of his skin and breaks, turning to dust. He hears her sob but he’s lost in the rush of relief he feels as Spock helps him. Becoming more alert, he sees Natira rush out of the room. Spock gives him a measuring look then rises, joining Jim.

“Do you think she understood?” Jim asks. 

Leonard takes a few breaths and then rolls over to see Spock looking out the door.

Spock closes the door and looks at Jim. “She evidently understood something. There are no guards to detain us.”

Jim nods and immediately zeros in on where Leonard is still prone. “Bones. Are you alright?”

Leonard nods, getting his feet under him. “I’m not ready to do anything impressive, but I’m alright now.”

“Can you come with us?” Jim prompts.

“Definitely,” Leonard affirms.

They move as a unit, heading towards the Oracle room. As they enter, Natira falls off the platform. McCoy goes to her, propping her up. She looks up at him as she stirs.

“Your friends have told me of your world,” Natira admits. 

Leonard holds her gently, his hand checking her temperature and pulse. “They spoke truth.”

“I believe you. I believe. The creators kept us in darkness!” Natira said, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

Leonard gestures over to Spock, silently asking for the removal device. He presses it against her temple and watches the obedience device ejects from her skin, immediately breaking and turning to dust.

“Is she alright?” Jim asks.

“She will be. I’ll stay here with her. The book is in the obelisk,” Leonard tells them, nodding towards it.

Just as Jim and Spock start moving, the Oracle wakes up.

“It is sacrilege to the temple,” The Oracle intones. “You are not believers. You are forbidden to gaze at the book.”

“We do this for the survival of the People of Yonada!” Jim argues. “We must consult the book to help you!”

“It is blasphemy. You are forbidden. The punishment is death,” the Oracle declares. Suddenly, a strong wind starts blowing and the panels turn red. The heat rises, getting more oppressive as the seconds go by. Leonard feels the sweat roll down his brow as it gets more humid.

“Temperature one hundred eleven degrees and rising,” Spock reports.

“How do you open this thing, Bones?” Jim asks, glancing back at McCoy.

“Press all three lower planets on the left side at the same time!” Leonard yells to be heard over the storm. He’s soaked through, sweat still pouring. Leonard feels slightly woozy as he grows dehydrated.

Jim does as told and takes the book out of where it’s being held. He hands it to Spock who immediately opens it.

“The plan must be in there. Is it indexed?” Jim asks, his shirt also soaked.

“Yes, it is,” Spock confirms. Leonard grit his teeth, silently seething that Spock was unaffected.

“Please hurry, Spock,” Jim urges. 

Leonard watches over Natira, seeing her sweat and groan under the heat.

“The altar,” Spock says. They cross the room. “Apply pressure to the center until it opens.”

Jim presses the center and the altar slides forward,revealing the control room. Spock goes through the opening. All of a sudden, the heat and bitter wind cease, cool air flowing gently around them.

“That takes care of the heat,” Jim says with a relieved look.

“We’ll be alright out here if you want to help Spock,” Leonard tells him.

Kirk nods and leaves them alone. Leonard glances down at Natira. “The Oracle can no longer punish us,” he tells her gently. “Spock and Jim have fixed it.”

“And they will send this ship to the land where the Creators intended?” Natira asks.

Leonard smiles at her. “Yes. Or maybe not exactly where they intended but somewhere safe and where you can start life anew.”

“That will be good,” Natira says with relief.

Leonard gets to his feet and helps Natira up. “Do you have a plan for the People?”

“Yes,” Natira says with a smile. “I now better understand the Creator’s intentions. Yonada will honor that intention. What about you? Will you continue to search for a cure?”

Leonard nods. “I will. After all of this, I realize now, more than ever, that I need to keep searching for a cure. Not only for myself but others as well. I can’t do that here. I need to continue on.” He had wanted to rest, maybe just a little, but he could and would fight this. 

“I understand,” Natira tells him. “You and your crew will always be welcome on Yonada, McCoy,” she promises. “Will you visit us?”

Leonard smiles at her. “I’d like to,” he says, feeling a pang of regret since he knew that he probably wouldn’t. “We’ll see. The ship I’m on, we’re heading out to explore where we haven’t been before. So that might be a little hard. But I’ll sure try.”

“Natira,” Jim says as he and Spock re-enter the room. “Spock found several intelligence files. We were hoping we could have a copy of the data stored within. Your people have amassed a great deal of knowledge, including medical knowledge that we’d be interested in sharing.”

Natira nods. “Of course,” she agrees and glances at Leonard. “Perhaps there is something that will help.” 

Spock returns to the control room to copy the data. After a few moments, he rejoins them, straightening the strap of his tricorder. Leonard tries not to get his hope up, that by some miracle there would be a cure in the information files.

Jim flips open his communicator. “Kirk to Enterprise. Three to beam up.” 

“Aye, Captain.”

They dissolve in a dazzle of light, reappearing on the transporters pads. Leonard pauses for a moment, glancing around. He hadn’t really expected to be back here again. He works his jaw, not knowing what to say. “I’m… I should report to sick bay. Have Geoff take a look at me,” Leonard says, not making eye contact. “Spock, when you get the files uploaded, will you send them to sickbay? I’ll start digging for the information.”

“Of course, Doctor,” Spock tells him from the doorway. Jim is already gone. Leonard exhales and leaves the room, heading to sickbay. He wonders how he can fix the awkwardness between them. If there’s anything to fix.

Leonard enters sickbay and waves off Geoff and Christine before going to his office. He runs a scanner over himself, checking his results against his previous scan. The decline is minimal but still there. Leonard sends the results to Geoff and updates his chart. His padd beeps when the data from Natira’s people is uploaded to the ship’s systems. Leonard inhales and exhales, pulling up a message screen before he gets to work.

“Hey, Carol,” he starts. “I’m not sure if Jim had the time to tell you what happened, but I’m back. I’m not sure what we’ll find, but the people over there, they had knowledge, medical knowledge that might be helpful. I’m hoping so. I’m in sickbay if you have a moment. If not, then I’ll find you later,” Leonard says, ending the message. 

He begins searching through the data, getting acquainted with how its organized as his office door hisses open. He looks up, his eyes going wide as he looks at Carol. He’s stricken with just how beautiful she is. “Carol,” he says, his voice rough. “It’s good to see you.”

Carol nods and enters the room, letting the door seal behind her. She rounds the desk and immediately wraps her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a hug. “When the Captain said you stayed behind to save them, I never thought I’d see you again,” she says quietly. “I’m so glad. I’m so glad you’re here.” 

Leonard pulls her close, hugging her tight. “Me too. I’m so happy to see you again,” he says, just enjoying the moment. “I’m sorry I stayed. I didn’t… I couldn’t let them kill Jim and Spock.”

Carol hugs him close again, stroking his back. “No, no. You couldn’t. It’s ok. ”

He holds her for a few moments longer, just breathing in her presence. “I need to…” Leonard trails off, glancing up at her. “I need to search these records for a treatment or at least some information that we don’t have about Xenopolycythemia.”

“Is there any way for me to help?” she asks.

“Try doing a broad search for white blood cell death. They probably wouldn’t have called it Xenopolycythemia,” Leonard explains, handing her another padd. “These records…. There's so much. I can spend a lifetime just researching this data!” he exclaims, excitement on his thin face. “Unfortunately that’s the problem that we’re facing now. There’s so much data and it’s a different culture with different words for everything… it’s going to be difficult,” Leonard tells her, losing his excitement.

Carol nods. “Good thing we’re pretty brilliant.”

Leonard huffs a laugh. “True,” he says with a grin as they keep working. Leonard exhales as he skims the next article. His eyes go wide as he reads the sentence again, then reads the full treatment outline. He couldn’t believe it. It was a miracle. Simply a miracle that he had found it. “Carol! Carol, I think I found it. I think I found a treatment.”

“That’s wonderful!” Carol exclaims. 

“I need Geoff in here,” Leonard says, getting to his feet. "I need him to make sure before we try.”

Carol shakes her head. “Just stay there, I’ll get him,” she says, turning and leaving the room. Leonard sinks into his chair and reads over the entry once again. He hadn’t thought of using that compound! It had been discovered as a by-product of their energy collection devices on KO-35 and the natives had called it Ior whereas the Fabrini had named it Seiyan. The chemical breakdown from what he was reading here was the very same. 

When Geoff walks in he takes the padd Leonard offers. “Take a look at this,” Leonard urges. 

Geoff reads it over quickly, looking up at Leonard. “This might be it?” he asks.

“Well, if it ain’t, then at least we tried,” Leonard replies.

“I hadn’t considered using that compound,” Geoff hedges, reading over it again.

“Yeah, me neither,” Leonard admits. “Well, Geoff?”

Geoff nods “It’s a good, solid lead, but-“

“The procedure isn’t far off from the treatment we tried a few months ago. The one that slowed the progression down considerably,” Leonard interrupts.  
“I agree, but we have to consider that this is a form of medicine that we haven’t dealt with before,” Geoff cautions.

“Yeah, but not entirely?” Leonard says. “It’s a lot like the way they do things in the Grafili system,” he says, pulling up a star chart. “These are the Fabrini people, right? Well, their solar system isn’t too far off from Graf. Both systems had space travel around the time that Fabrini’s sun went nova. Maybe they exchanged knowledge.”

“Len,” Geoff starts. “Let me run some tests on this. If it stands up, we’ll start treatment. But you should stop for tonight. Let me handle this for now.”

Leonard sighs. “You’re right. You’re right. Go ahead, Geoff. Carol, if you’ll escort me?”

“Of course,” Carol agrees and offers him a hand. Leonard uses it to pull himself up. “Will you make it?”

“I’m only half-dead,” Leonard jokes. “I still got some life in me.”

Carol rolls her eyes. “Well, hopefully, this will give you a full life. Let’s go.”

Leonard nods and they leave his office. 

“I’ll check in later, Doctor,” Christine calls after them as they leave. “Take care of him, Caro.”

Carol grins. “Absolutely.”

Leonard leans against her. “Hey now. You can’t gang up on me.”

Carol rewards him with a laugh. “Too late for that. We were friends long before you came along.”

“Well, I suppose I can handle that,” Leonard tells her. 

“You’d better,” Carol responds as they leave together. “Let’s get you into bed so you can rest.”

“Join me?” Leonard asks, impulsive. 

Carol nods. “I hope you enjoy cuddling.”

***  
Leonard wakes, feeling only slightly nauseated and just a touch too hot. Carol is sitting beside him in the bed, holding a padd. He looks up at her, ignoring the sick feeling and just enjoying the moment. Her hand comes down and combs through his hair and he relaxes into the sensation, easing back to sleep. 

It’s much later when he wakes again, this time Carol is dressed for duty and Christine is with her. The two of them are speaking quietly and just out of his hearing range. If only he had that damn Vulcan’s hearing! 

Christine notices that he’s awake and comes to his bedside. She pulls out a scanner. “How are you feeling?” 

“Tired mostly and slightly nauseated,” Leonard admits. “I’m just really tired.”

Christine nods. “Doctor M’Benga thinks we can start the Fabrini treatment. He sent me to get you.”

“It’ll work?” Leonard asks. 

“There’s a pretty good possibility,” Christine allows. “Freshen up and we’ll get started.”

Leonard eases out of bed, pausing as the world spins. He exhales slowly and waits for it to right itself. 

Carol comes close and kisses his cheek. “I’m needed on duty. I’ll check on you later.”

“Have a good day,” Leonard tells her. “Love you,” he says, the words coming without conscious thought. He immediately flushes, realizing that he hadn’t said them before. 

Carol smiles, brilliant and beautiful. “I love you too. See you after the treatment,” she says, kissing his cheek again and rushing off. 

Christine smiles at him and he scowls. “Don’t even start,” he warns her. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Doctor,” Christine says, looking like the cat in the cream. Leonard ambles to the bathroom to freshen up. He doesn’t look at his reflection, dressing as quick as he can manage and even lets Christine help him as they go down to sickbay together.

“Lay down,” Geoff says as he joins them near the diagnostic table. “This will probably hurt.”

Leonard hoists himself onto the table, holding back a grunt. “You’d think after all these years modern medicine could at least make things painless. It’s not like we’re still using bone saws or leeches!”

“Gives us something to work towards,” Geoff tells him as he programs the hypo. It fills with a green solution and he injects it into Leonard’s chest, close to his heart. Pain shoots through him as the hypo empties. Leonard breathes in and out, trying to keep calm. It would be over soon and he’s experienced worse. 

Geoff looks up at the readings, grinning at him. “Your hemoglobin count is back up to normal. The white corpuscle count too. You’re looking much better, vitals wise. I think we did it,” He says with a proud huff, entering data. “How are you feeling, Doctor?”

“Still nauseated but relieved,” Leonard replies, overcome. “Thanks, Geoff.”

“Sleep it off,” Geoff tells him, gripping his hand and squeezing gently before releasing. “If you feel anything, let me know. We’ll be monitoring you until we’re absolutely sure.”

“Thank you, Doctor,” Leonard tells him, getting comfortable.

***  
Leonard is standing behind the bar in Rec Room 9 when Jim walks in. He walks around it and takes a seat, nodding to the one next to him.

“I wasn’t expecting you in here,” Jim says, raising an eyebrow as he took his seat. “I saw your report, but when I stopped by but you were passed out. I think you were drooling on the pillow.”

“I think you’ve got me mixed up with you, Jim,” Leonard tells him with a smirk as he pours a healthy amount of Andorian Ale into Jim’s waiting glass.

“You’re breaking out the good stuff,” Jim comments.

“Figured you earned it,” Leonard tells him as they drink, side by side. 

“Ohh, that’s good,” Jim says, tilting his head as he leans back. “Too good.”

“Right?” Leonard asks with a grin. He was so glad to be here with him like this. “Hey Jim?”

“Yeah, Bones?” Jim asks.

“Thanks for taking my message,” Leonard tells him.

“Anytime,” Jim replies, clinking their glasses.

FIN


End file.
